Mischief, Mayhem, Akatsuki
by Lord-Hermione
Summary: Akastsuki wants Sakura for a certain reason, and Konoha hands Sakura to Akatsuki. NaruSaku. Minor Spoilers Alert!
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO

Mischief, Mayhem, Akatsuki

This fan-fic has nothing to do with Special Bonds or Enemies of a Friend; it's just what I came up in my spare time away from my normal routine. Please read and comment. Enjoy.

The fifth hokage looked out her window on the bright day. The village of Konoha has never been so peaceful. What could go wrong? No, don't think that, she told herself. But…too late. Gosh, her bad luck is so lucky at times.

A big black falcon was flying from the distance towards the mansion where the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, was in. As the bird drew nearer it landed on Tsunade shoulder. By looking at the bird Tsunade had no idea who it was from, so she opened the letter, and began reading.

Greetings from a certain group.

This letter is for The Fifth Hokage.

This is an order.

So please do the following.

By tomorrow morning Haruno Sakura MUST be banned from the Village of Leaf.

If not then we will come and destroy your village.

All right, we will tell you who we are.

Akatsuki.

Do not underestimate us.

We are powerful and advise you to do what we order.

We will repeat. Haruno Sakura must be banned from Konoha by 12:00 am.

Thank you.

Akatsuki Leader, Pain.

Tsunade stood there frozen by fear, confusion, and panic. Akatsuki, blackmailing her? She reread the letter over and over again, memorizing it. Why

Sakura? Oh, she already knew. It was a bit obvious. But what in hell should I do? She asked herself. I'm the Hokage of Konoha. It's her job to protect the

village. She knew what she had to do, but at THIS price. It was not fair, not at all.

The door opened and Shizune walked in accompanied by her pig.

"Shi-zun-e…" Tsunade managed to say.

"Hokage-sama? What's wrong?"

"Look." She handed the letter to her. Shizune read it and gasped.

"Wha-How? How did you…?"

"Shizune, please go find Sakura."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked up the stairs and opened the door.

"You needed me Hokage-san."

"Uh-yes, Sakura r-read this…please." Tsunade handed Sakura a letter. Sakura could almost feel fear in Tsunade. She looked down at the letter.

"WHAT?! What is this, it has got to be a joke right? Very funny…" Sakura said.

"No joke."

"Then. Then you're not going to listen to it." There was silence. "I mean this could be a prank!"

"The Akatsuki leader is named Pain, what normal person would know that?"

"Someone who had just found out and wanted the information to be used in some way…" Sakura waved the letter franticly. More silence. Sakura growled, "What are we going to do?"

"We don't want to take chances. So…" Tsunade slowly said.

"You're banning me? Couldn't you ban a clone of mine or something?"

"This is Akatsuki…they would know."

"FUCK AKATSUKI!" Sakura yelled. She kicked the chair which broke in half.

"Control your anger Sakura!" Tsunade yelled frustrated. "I don't want to do this, but… I don't want to take chances and end up losing the village."

"But, why me!?" Sakura yelled.

"Bait."

"Huh?"

"Think about it… and in the meantime…pack your belongings and stay close to Konoha incase this was a prank."

Sakura stood there motionless, she was being BANNED, and it felt like years when it actually was minutes that she was in the ramen shop with Naruto.

"I'm so sorry Sakura." Shizune said in the corner, quiet tears running down her eyes.

"Well…you, you wont see the last of me! And, and…" she was cut off by a screech at a window.

"Another one?" Tsunade picked the letter and read it…She gasped and quickly looked at Sakura.

"W-What does it say?" Sakura said, not wanting to know.

"Never mind about before…" Tsuande slowly said, "Go, Go far away from this village as possible." The bird in the window stretched its wings out, and

took flight but about midway out of the village it exploded into fire. Tsunade stared wide eyed. "Haruno Sakura…you have been banned from this village

permanently.

"W-What! What does the letter say?" Sakura protested. But Tsunade didn't answer; instead she picked up a kunai on her desk and walked over to Sakura

. She placed the point of the Kunai on Sakura's forehead protector which was on top of her head. A loud screeching sound came as Tsunade drew a line

that went through the leaf sign on the protector. Sakura gaped.

"How dare...you." she slowly said.

"Leave by 12:00 tonight. I'm sorry Sakura." Tsunade added.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

11:30.

As Sakura jumped from roof to roof, she cursed everything about this village. 'No,' she told herself. 'It's not Konoha fault. It's Akatsuki.'

She had one place to go before leaving this place. And she wanted it to be memorable.

Sakura walked into the apartment of Uzumaki Naruto. Before going to his bedroom she picked up a pen and paper and began writing.

Naruto, I'm so sorry.

I have been banned from this stupid village

Because of Akatsuki.

I have no idea why but… I really hope this isn't the last time we see each other.

Or I mean- I see you.

I love you, so much.

Good-bye.

Sakura walked into his room, she took off her forehead protector, and placed it next to Sasuke's. The two protectors looked identical except that Sakura's was red. She sighed and walked over to Naruto. She placed her hand on his cheek. He reacted by saying "ramen." Sakura chuckled, and looked at the time. She leaned in towards Naruto and said "I love you." And jumped out the window.

With her hair tied up with a hair tie, Sakura jumped from tree to tree. She didn't know if she was expecting it or whatever but she didn't react in any way when a man with black hair, dark black eyes came into view. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. Another man appeared behind him; he looked like a shark and had a big sword on his back. "Would you look at that…it actually worked." Kisame said.

"Of course it did. Hello Haruno Sakura." said Itachi.

"Go to hell." Sakura spat.

"Watch your language. Heh, well lets get going then."

"Who says Im going with you guys?"

"First of all our power is like 100x yours, and you have no where to go, plus if you don't follow us then your going to have to put up a fight and we know your not in the mood." Kisame said.

"Why do you guys want me?" Sakura asked.

"We'll talk and explain everything later…"

Sakura looked around, was she doing the right thing? Of course not, but she had no choice.

"Lead the way…" She muttered.

"Oh just come here." Itachi said with his hand in front of him.

Sakura took hold of his hand and felt warmth spread her body she looked up and noticed that she wasn't in the forest anymore but in a cave. A really big cave.

"Stand over there," Kisame said pointing towards the wall. Sakura walked over there. All of a sudden something came and wrapped around her wrists. She tried to pull back but it was stronger than her own strength.

"HEY! What the hell are these?!" she yelled.

"Something to restrain you. If I were you I wouldn't try to fight it, it would never work." Kisame said.

Sakura sat down with a great "humph!" and said "So. Explain."

"We want the Kyuubi."

Sakura sat there with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes she had an eyebrow raised. "Would you look at that…I'm not Naruto! Ahh man blows your whole entire plan. Damn."

"I think you misunderstood me, we want the boy to get to the Kyuubi."

"Yes I understood, it's just that…ya kinda got the wrong person."

"It's called bait."

Would people stop saying that word!

"You're losing me." Sakura said.

"The boy is an energetic one, when he finds out that we kidnapped you, he would track us down, and that's when we attack him."

"Didn't it ever occur to you that it would be kinda easier to kidnap him instead of me."

Itachi thought of that.  
"Yeah…but its basically two for the price of one, and he's way stronger than you so its one less fight if we get you, and when we have you we could use you as a weapon." He said.

"Okay…but when he comes he's probably gonna come with a whole crew and they will kick your butt."

A man with a striped mask with a hole in the left side of the mask walked in. "So you got her."

"Girl, this is Tobi, I'm Itachi, and this here is Kisame. The guy over there," he said pointing in the shadows, "is Zetsu, and my leader and his partner will be arriving shortly. You have come to the official Akatsuki hideout."

"Yippee…" Sakura said sarcastically.

There was silence.

"Well then, see you around."

"Wait! Your just gonna leave me here, what about Naruto?"

"Oh we are going to just wait till he… drops by." Itachi said.

"How are you so sure he will come?" Sakura asked.

"Oh we are sure." And with that he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 1 in captivity.

Sakura laid there her ears were listening closely. Footsteps walked in and out. The Tobi man came by and sometimes entertained her by telling jokes of former Akatsuki people. The boss and his partner, Pain and Konan, also came by and lectured her about how there plan was foolproof.

"Don't jinx it." Sakura muttered.

And that's the last time the two talked to her. Something about a former guy named Hidan who was very superstitious must have put an impact on what she said.

5:30 pm

Sakura thought of the last time she talked to Naruto. They were in the ramen shop and this was just before Shizune came and told her that Tsuande needed her.

Naruto was like always eating his ramen in big gulps.

Sakura stared down at her ramen.

"What's wrong?" Naruto managed to say.

"My ramen has hair in it." And with that Sakura got up and left the hut.

"W-What? It does? Ill get you another one! Hold on, come back…!" Naruto said catching up to her.

"I lost my appetite." She said.

And then Shizune came running down the street.

Sakura sighed. Something in her didn't want Naruto to come. And another wanted him to. Whatever happens, happens. She decided to stick to that opinion.

10:00pm

"Tobi?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you wear that mask?"

"That's none of your business, girl."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Go to sleep."

2nd day in captivity

UGHHH! "IM sooo bored! Where is he!" Sakura yelled.

"Patient, girl. It takes time to come here." Konan said.

"Curse you all to hell."

"Thank you."

6:00 pm

"ZETSU!!!"

"WHAT!"

"Can I ask a question?"

"Urgg…"

"Why do you look so weird."

Zetsu walked away.

8:30 pm

Sakura was crying.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Kisame said.

"Well, I don't know…it's just that I have been stuck in this dump for two days…WITH NOTHING TO EAT! BRING ME FOOD!!!"

"Alright, alright, jeez."

3rd day in captive.

"Where are Itachi and Kisame?"

"Left on a mission." Tobi said.

"Mmm…Soo…you're an Uchiha."

"WHAT! Who told you! Keep your mouth shut, girl!"

"No. Hehe."

"Or else…"

"Or else what? Ill tell the whole world your one unless you let me go!"

He smacked her really hard across the face.

"Don't forget your still in captive." He said in a un-Tobi tone.

4rth day in captive.

"SSSAAAKKKUUURRRA!"

"Finally! He's here!" Someone said.

Sakura woke up.

"Naruto? NARUTOO!"

"Inform Itachi and Kisame, Zetsu. And Konan, Tobi and I will fight the Kyuubi Boy." Pain said.

"Yes sir."

And they all went outside the cave, leaving Sakura alone. She couldn't hear what they were saying. Naruto's voice was loud but she couldn't make out the words. Minutes passed like hours. There were loud noises meaning the fight had started.

Sakura began to cry, Naruto better not lose. Or else…


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura pulled and pulled to get the thing that was keeping her in one place off. It felt like it was pulling out her chakra the more she used it. She lost track of time and began to get anxious and worried. She listened very closely. Once or twice she heard a 'Rasengan!' and an angry scream. Something in Sakura knew that this whole thing was a failure and knew that Naruto might…

"Ha..ha. That was easy." A voice came from the opening of the cave.

Sakura didn't turn to see who it was, the opening was in the distance so she couldn't recognize it either. She closed her eyes and prayed hard that it was the yellow-haired boy who she'd come to love. Come on…

"Where are Itachi and the others?" Fear washed her body.

No, no, no, no, no.

"Konan get the statue ready."

Sakura opened her eyes slightly and saw something orange on the ground. She shut her eyes automatically. Tears fell out, even thought she was trying so hard not to cry.

"Naruto…NARUTO!" she suddenly yelled, bolting upright

"OI! Shut up over there, oh and what did we tell you," Pain walked over towards Naruto's body, "foolproof." He grinned.

A big statue with many eyes appeared out of the caves wall. Pain, Tobi, and Konan were standing on pillars waiting for the others. Naruto lay on the ground in the middle of the pillar circle.

"Where the hell are they?"

Zetsu appeared on his pillar.

"So?" Tobi said.

Zetsu sighed. "They're dead."

Sakura looked up.

"What?" Tobi said after a long silence.

"Uchiha Sasuke killed them along with 3 other ninjas."

"DAMNIT! How are we suppose to distract the Kyuubi with only four people?" Pain said.

"S-Sas-uke…killed…Itachi?" Sakura whispered.

"Patient Pain, we will still do it. But use more of your powers."

"But how? It took so long to get the 8 tailed. This is the nine tailed fox!" Konan yelled.

"I know…but you guys have me, and after all I was the one who controlled the kyuubi in the first place." Tobi said.

"Huh?" Sakura said. But they ignored her.

"Then let's begin."

"NO!" Sakura yelled.

Too late, Naruto started to rise in the air in a purple bubble. "STOP PLEASE!"

"Pain, silence the girl, and starting forming the seal." Tobi said.

"Okay." Pain answered back.

Sakura's voice disappeared as her mouth kept on moving. She was pulling so hard on the ropes that her wrists started to bleed. Hours passed and from the looks of it, they have distracted 3 tailes of the Kyuubi. Naruto looked like an orange dot from where Sakura was sitting.

"Keep going…" Tobi whispered.

"This would be a lot faster if Itachi was here…"

"mmm."

Sakura sobbed, she was hopeless…useless. Nothing in her power could help Naruto. This was all her fault.

4 tails remaining.

"This is getting hard." Someone said.

"Yeah…"

NOOO! WHY? WHY DOES NARUTO HAVE TO BE SO…PRIDEFUL? She screamed in her head. Not even sure if prideful was a word.

"Easy there, Konan."

"This is tiring." The women said.

Sakura raised her head a bit of an inch after she heard some sort of roar.

"CONTROL IT!" Pain yelled.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS NO USE!" Konan yelled.

"We have to let go, or else the barrier will be broken!" Tobi said.

"Then the Kyuubi will be free!"

"EITHER WAY IT'S POINTLESS, WE HAVE NO STRENGTH!"

Sakura felt a joint of excitement at these words…so there was hope.

"I cant…do it!" Zetsu yelled.

The orange-red foam was taking an odd shape, even someone inexperienced like Sakura could tell something was out of place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
